We Are All Innocent: The Story Of Scorpius Malfoy
by diablo666
Summary: This is basically a fanfic about Scorpius, starting from the day he gets on the train to Hogwarts. T for cursing and some sex that will come later. Who with? Watch and see...
1. I Stand Alone

"Who's that?" Scorpius asked as he saw his dad nodding at someone in the distance.

"Nobody." Draco quickly turned his son away.

"Aw, come on Dad!"

"Scorpius, I said it was nobody." And Scorpius knew that tone well enough to not push the issue.

"Now, son, we'll see you at Christmas. Have a good term. And stay out of trouble."

"Goodbye sweetie." Scorpius' mum gave him a hug. "Now, Draco..."

"Alright." Draco bent down and gave Scorpius a hug as well. "Have fun, kiddo."

"Whatever. Bye Mum, bye Dad." Scorpius detached himself from his parents' hug and headed into the train hoping to find an empty compartment. But first...

"...that's more like it," he mumbled as he caught his reflection. No longer did he look like a younger clone of his father. His hair had turned bright green and it had grown much longer, down to his shoulders, his eyes were now lidded with what looked like makeup and his skin had become more tanned. He wished he could make himself taller, but his dad had said he couldn't control that until he came of age, although he did occasionally grow when angry. Which was often.

Scorpius was not quite sure how he was a Metamorphmagus. He was the only one he knew - his mum had told them they were extremely rare, although her great-grandfather had been one. Dad had also mentioned something about a cousin who could, but never anything more and he had chosen not to ask.

There were a lot of things he knew not to ask his parents. He knew not to ask, in particular, about the Second Wizarding War. How his father and grandparents had been on the Dark Side, and had only escaped with their lives and freedom because they turned to the light at the last minute. And Scorpius was also used to the side effects. The dirty looks they got whenever they went out in public. The semi-frequent death threats from members of the public. Once his Dad had gone to get a new wand and had wound up in St Mungos after getting a broken nose and jaw from a tramp. Scorpius speculated that was why Grandpa never left Malfoy Manor. He would just sit in the tower with Grandma most days.

Scorpius had never asked Dad whether he had changed his views since the war. Mum had given him most of his education up to this point, and she had always told him that Muggles and Muggle-borns did not deserve to be ill-treated or discriminated against. For her part, Scorpius knew that Aunt Daphne had returned to fight for Hogwarts in the war, and Mum would have done the same had she not been underage. Maybe Dad had changed with Mum's influence? He almost never spoke about Muggles, Muggle-borns, or anyone in particular.

Sure, Scorpius knew that he had little to complain about. Even though the Malfoy family had taken a significant dip in status since the war, there was still plenty of money. He never wanted for anything. And despite his unwillingness to talk, Scorpius knew his dad loved him. As did his mum and grandparents, although he knew that Mum and Grandpa Lucius didn't get on. He never knew why because they were so similar - both were tough, strong personalities who ran their household despite the pleas of their spouses. Maybe that's why Dad and Grandma were so close.

Before Scorpius could get too lost in thought, though, he heard something knocking on the window. He turned around to see it was his owl, Kurt.

"Hey buddy. What do you have for me?"

Kurt hooted and dropped a small package on Scorpius' lap.

"Oh, thanks. Must have left it behind." Scorpius stroked the owl, gave him an Owl Treat and sent him away. Scorpius unwrapped the package to see it was his iPod.

He had had a long time fascination with Muggle rock music. Where it came from he was never quite sure. Although he could remember one day when they were holidaying in Switzerland when he was a little boy and he had heard a Muggle tune playing.

"In this dreamland...the kids are all right...and the sky is blue..."

And from then he was hooked. His parents had never quite understood his passion, but they had never complained about it either like he knew some Muggle parents did. Dad had even given him one of the new magic-enabled iPods for his birthday last year. Although they had one strict rule - no funny Metamorphosing in public. So whenever he went out, he had to take on the image of his father at 11. Otherwise, he favoured the punk look he had seen on an old image of Johnny Rotten his Muggle cousin Brad had shown him.

Scorpius was about to turn it on and start playing something loud and primal before he was interrupted by two other students. A small girl with long brown hair and freckles, and a boy about the same age with messy black hair and green eyes. He looked kind of familiar. Like someone Scorpius had seen in a photo once.

"Please, can we sit here? There's no room anywhere else." the girl asked. She had a nice voice.

Scorpius shrugged. "Sure, why not. Just don't scream or giggle."

"Thanks. I'm Rose, by the way. Rose Weasley. And this is Albus Potter, my cousin. We call him Al."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're the Potter and Weasley kids?" Scorpius looked ready to bolt. Mum had warned him of them. Especially James Potter, who was in his third year and apparently not averse to hexing ordinary Slytherin kids. Imagine what he would do if he got hold of a Malfoy.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm..." Scorpius considered making up a fake name but decided better of it. They'd find out eventually.

"Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy. And I'm guessing you want me to leave now, so I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me where the nearest bathroom is. It's where I'm going to be for the rest of the trip."

"Wait. Why would you want to leave?"

"Because you're a Weasley and he's a Potter. You're the children of heroes. Everyone loves you. And I'm guessing you don't want to associate with slime like me." Scorpius got up to leave.

"Wait. You don't have to leave."

"Yeah, my dad's always said to me that all that blood and name stuff is bollocks anyway." Albus spoke for the first time.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Please stay."

"Alright." Scorpius sat back down.

"So what house do you think you'll be in?"

"I guess I'm an automatic Slytherin, aren't I?" Scorpius sighed. "I know Grandpa expects me to be one. I don't really think Mum or Dad care much."

"Do you want to be in Slytherin?"

"Not particularly, I guess. But I suppose whatever house I'm in, I'm gonna get shit anyway. It's just whether I get it for being a Malfoy or being an all round wierdo. Or both." Scorpius sighed and leaned back. "Maybe I should try for Hufflepuff. That'd be a laugh, wouldn't it? The spawn of a family that's been Slytherin green for so many years going into Hufflepuff?" He screwed up his face and changed his hair into a blond Mohawk.

"Whoa. You're a Metamorphmagus?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Our friend Teddy is one as well, and he was the coolest kid in the school."

"Yeah, everyone wanted to see him do cool stuff. And he's dating our super-hot cousin right now." Albus got a punch from Rose.

"Victoire's our family! How can you say that?"

"Hey, just calling it as it is. She's one eight Veela, for fuck's sake! How the hell did Uncle Bill get Auntie Fleur?"

"Probably because of his animal magnetism," came a voice from outside the door. Everyone turned around to see who it came from, although Albus and Rose knew immediately who it was.

James Sirius Potter. Who else? At thirteen he already posessed the nonchalance and cool aura of his two namesakes, even if it was combined with the clumsiness and red hair of his Uncle Ron. Even if he wasn't as naturally good looking as Albus - who was blessed with his father's hair and piercing green eyes - he had still managed to attain a rarefied level of popularity with the girls at his early stage, once coming home and bragging to Albus, Rose, Hugo and Lily about getting a full blown kiss from Brandi Thomas, last year's Gryffindor prefect, after a particularly close Quidditch victory where James had heroically caught the Snitch.

"What are you doing here, James?" As much as she loved him, Rose couldn't help but often be irritated by James' poor timing and arrogance.

"Hey, just wanted to check up on my brother and my favourite cousin." James smirked.

"How's things, little bro?"

"Not bad James."

"Going to play Quidditch this year?" With the new Quidditch master, Coach Wood, the rule against first years playing Quidditch for their house teams had been scrapped.

"Only if you give up Seeker."

"Actually, I was considering playing Chaser, but now you mention it, I guess I better stay as Seeker."

"Hey!"

"What can I say? The Seeker gets the most chicks." James grinned before turning to look at Scorpius. "Hey mate, didn't see you before. James Potter," he drawled as he stuck a hand out to Scorpius.

Scorpius realised that James would not know who he was either. This time, he decided to risk the fake name.

"Ramone. Joey Ramone."

"Damn, that's a cool name. Are you Muggle born?"

"Um..."

"Scorpius, what are you talking about?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Scorpius? You're the Malfoy boy?"

"What of it, Potter?" Scorpius stood up and in doing so, his appearance changed. He immediately grew an extra five inches to tower above James, and felt his muscles develop.

"Stay away from Al and Rosie."

"James, shut up."

"Shut up? I'm defending you from this git!" James waved his wand at Scorpius. "Run along Malfoy. Go do your Dark Magic somewhere else."

"For your information, we were discussing..."

"It's OK Rose." Scorpius piped in and in doing so, shrunk to his normal height. "Thanks, but I can see when I'm not wanted." He got up and left to hear Rose yelling at James.


	2. Cast No Shadow

Scorpius eventually felt the train coming to a stop. From his spot in the bathroom, he couldn't see anything, but when he heard the rush of people leaving he decided to take his cue. After reverting to his long pale green hair and getting his trunk, he joined the queue for boats.

"Hi Scorpius." Rose and Albus were standing by him.

"Oh. Hello." Scorpius said somewhat coldly.

"Listen, I hope you weren't..."

"It's OK. It's not like I expected anything else."

Before Albus or Rose could respond they heard Hagrid's voice. "Firs' years! All firs' years over 'ere!"

"Hagrid!" Rose and Albus ran towards him.

"Well well well, what do we 'ave 'ere? Little Albus Potter! And my, if that isn't Rose Weasley!" He gave both Al and Rose a hug.

Scorpius followed them slowly and got into the back of the boat, where there was a single seat.

The journey to the Great Hall was surprisingly uneventful, as it was a clear night. Eventually the boat reached the bank by Hogwarts castle and the first years disembarked. Scorpius was one of the last to get off, and as such was one of the last to actually see the castle but he, like the others, could not help but be stunned at the sight. He had seen many pictures of the castle, but never in the flesh.

"Righ', well, let's not be wasting time eh? Got to get you to Professor Longbottom now!" The first years all followed Hagrid up the hill to the door of the castle. By the door stood a round faced, slightly podgy wizard with short red robes. He smiled at the group of students.

"Professor Longbottom, here are this year's batch."

"Thanks Hagrid. And how many times do I have to remind you to call me Neville?"

"Nah, you're a professor. Wouldn't be right."

"As are you. Go inside and enjoy the feast." Hagrid left the group and Neville started to speak.

"I am Professor Longbottom, the Deputy Headmaster and Head of Gryffindor House. I am also your Herbology teacher, so I can imagine we will all be getting to know each other in time. While you are here, you must remember that you have been given a great gift, and that the least we ask is for you to harness your talents to the best of your ability, wherever those talents may lie. We also ask you to follow the rules of the school. Are there any questions?"

A small girl put her hand up. "Yes?" Neville asked kindly.

"Please sir, are you Neville Longbottom? The war hero who fought alongside Harry Potter?"

Neville smiled. "I am, but now is not the time to discuss it. Any other questions?"

No one volunteered any. "Good. Please enter through the door and line up in an orderly fashion. Oh, and," as his eyes twinkled, "welcome to Hogwarts."

The giant oak doors opened wide as the first years all entered the hall in single file, Neville leading them. Scorpius was once again at the back, and he realised he was getting his fair share of looks. Given his disguise, he assumed they were more interested in his green hair than anything. But all the whispering wasn't about him, it was about Albus Potter and Rose Weasley and what house they might go into.

"Alright, when I call your name out please come and put the sorting hat on." Neville looked at his list.

"Bath, Anita?" No one came up. Neville took another look at the list.

"Butts, Seymour?" Still no response.

"Wait a minute...PEEVES!!!!" And Peeves the poltergeist took this as his cue to enter the Great Hall, whooping and dropping waterbombs on the first years.

"Woo-hoo! Hello, Ickle Firsties! Hahaha!"

"I knew we shouldn't have let the Bloody Baron go on vacation with Nick," Neville muttered to himself before speaking aloud.

"Since Peeves switched my list, I have no record of your names. Therefore, I will ask each of you to come up, one by one, in the order you are right now, and tell me your name once you come on the stage."

The first person to go up was the girl who had asked Neville about his war hero days.

"Name?"

"Andrea Martin." Neville announced this to the rest of the school as Andrea put the hat on. After a short pause the hat called "SLYTHERIN!"

Next up was a short, fat boy who's expression of total wonder marked him out as a Muggle-born. "Michael Branton!" The hat took a little bit longer with Michael before announcing "GRYFFINDOR!" Out of the corner of his eye, Scorpius could see James clapping while mentioning his disappointment at getting the fat kid.

The ceremony went on in a similar fashion for a short while before the big announcement.

"Albus Potter!" Suddenly the entire school, who had been mostly quiet up to now, started whispering as Albus put on the hat. The hat took a long time with Albus, considerably longer than it had with anyone else. This surprised Scorpius, who had expected it to say Gryffindor the moment it touched his head. Eventually the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" and the entire house of Gryffindor gave Albus the biggest cheer yet. Scorpius could see James once again, but this time he was clapping and cheering enthusiastically and giving his younger brother a pat on the back.

Rose was up next, and once her name was announced she too earned considerable whispers. While the hat did take less time than it did with Albus, there was still almost a minute wait before the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" And Rose earned a similar cheer from the table on the mid left.

Eventually Scorpius was the last first year left standing and he walked up the stage to Professor Longbottom.

"What's your name, son?"

"Scorpius Malfoy."

"Scorpius Malfoy!" announced Neville and the room feel silent. Deathly silent. This simply exacerbated young Scorpius' fears as he put the hat on and it started whispering in his ear.

"Ah, another Malfoy? Interesting, interesting. My boy, I put your father, grandfather, great grandfather and how many other of your relatives in Slytherin...yet somehow I feel you might be different. Talent, oh yes, talent to spare! A healthy sense of defiance and stubbornness, a desire to prove yourself...but in what way, my lad, what way? Curious."

Scorpius tried to ignore the eyes of the crowd barrelling into him, yet he couldn't miss it.

"Where should I put you, Scorpius Malfoy? Where?"

Scorpius was about to say Slytherin, but then he remembered Albus and Rose being nice to him. He remembered James' scornful tone and how he seemed to think he was a Dark wizard just because of his surname. He remembered his mother and father both telling him to go his own way and not feel he has to do anything just because they did it. And at that moment, Scorpius knew where he wanted to go.

"Put me in Gryffindor."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure. Put me in Gryffindor."

"Ah, young Malfoy. It will be a tough journey for you in the house of the lion. Do you have the heart to face it?"

"Yes."

"Very well. GRYFFINDOR!" The entire school went silent. Scorpius could feel his hair changing colour from green to a bright red. As he made his way down the stairs the teachers started applauding and eventually so did some of the students, led by Albus and Rose. At about this point, Scorpius noticed that James Potter had fainted and, despite himself, he couldn't help but smile. He eventually made his way over to the only vacant spot at the table, between Al and Michael Branton.

"Thank you."

"No problem. So, why'd you choose Gryffindor?"

"What do you mean, choose?"

"Oh, come on Scorpius." Rose said in a somewhat know-it-all tone from across the table. "Everyone knows that when the hat takes as long to put you in a house as it did with you, it basically means the hat can't decide and it's leaving it up to you."

"Was I really that long?"

"You took even longer than Albus."

"Wow."

"I'm sorry, do you all know each other?" Michael spoke for the first time.

"Oh...sorry! Hi, I'm Rose Weasley." Rose offered Michael her hand and he shook it.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

"Albus Potter."

"Oh...hi guys. I'm Mike." Mike shook hands with both the boys.

"So are you all witches and wizards?"

"We are. And so are you."

"No I'm not. My mum's an accountant and my dad's an electrician."

"That doesn't mean anything. My grandparents are both dentists and my mum was the smartest witch in her year."

"That's somewhat comforting. So what about your parents?" Mike turned to Al and Scorpius, which was greeted by both boys staring at their feet. Neither wanted to discuss their family histories.

"Um...my dad's like a wizarding policeman. And my mum's a sports writer." Albus spoke first.

"Really? Wow, that's cool! What about you, Scorpius?" Scorpius couldn't shake this off.

"Um...he doesn't really have to work. He's pretty rich anyway."

Before Mike could say anything, he was interrupted by Professor Flitwick rising to give the headmasters address.

"Welcome, welcome to another year! I trust your minds have all been well rested and are prepared for another excellent year of knowledge!" He smiled at the school.

"I would like to make our first years aware that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students." His eyes focused on a now-conscious James for a second. "Also that all Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes products are banned from the school, as are up to seven hundred and sixty three other things that Mr Filch has taken the liberty of writing on a list you may find in his office."

He chuckled again. "But now is not the time. I am sure you are all tired from your journey and eager to rest your minds for tomorrow, so I will bid you goodnight." As he raised his hands in dismissal, chairs and tables scraped along the ground as students departed.

"Where do we go?" asked Albus. At that moment, though, there came a call of "Gryffindor first years! Over here! All Gryffindor first years here!" and Albus, Rose, Mike and Scorpius started to follow the voice. However, as he was getting up Scorpius felt himself being pulled under the table. He thought he knew who did it, and his guess was correct as he saw James' snarling face.

"I know how the hat works, Malfoy. I know you asked for Gryffindor."

"Yeah. So?"

"So there's only one reason why scum like you would want to be in Gryffindor."

"Cause you guys have a tower?"

"Don't get funny with me, cunt. I know what you're planning."

"Well, good. If you could tell me what that is, I'd appreciate it."

"Don't play funny with me, Malfoy. I'm watching you," as James crawled back up. Realising that the hall was empty, Scorpius had no option but to follow James to Gryffindor Tower.

They eventually made it up to the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"Debaser," said James.

She swung forward to let them both through. Not interested in hanging around the common room, Scorpius headed up to his dorm to find Albus already there.

"You're OK! Where were you?"

"Oh," Scorpius considered mentioning James' thinly veiled threat before deciding better of it. "Just...looking for a bathroom."

"Well, there was one here all along."

Scorpius chucked slightly as he started to unpack his trunk. "Ironic, isn't it?"

"How?"

"Our dad's hated each other. Hell, I think they still do. And look at us. Sharing a dorm together for the next several years. Hell, we're probably gonna be best mates."

"I don't think my dad hates your dad. Well, not any more at least."

"Well, who knows what can happen or could have happened."

"Yeah. Hey, I'm gonna go grab a Butterbeer from the common room. You coming?"

"Nah, I reckon I'll have an early night."

"OK. You want me to get you one?"

"Nah, I'm cool."

"Goodnight." Albus uttered as he closed the door and Scorpius lay back on his bed.

"What's Dad gonna think of this?" he wondered out loud as he laughed to himself softly and pulled out his iPod and found the song he wanted.

"Here's a thought for every man

Who tries to understand

What's in his head

He walks along the open road

Of love and life

Surviving if he can

Bound with all the weight of all the words he tried to say

Chained to all the places that he never wished to stay

Bound with all he weight of all the words he tried to say

As he faced the sun he cast no shadow..." were Scorpius' final thoughts as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Til I Hear It From You

Chapter 3: Till I Hear It From You.

"Scorpius, wake up." Albus poked Scorpius.

Eventually he rolled over. "Huh?"

"It's 7am. We better go and get breakfast."

After getting dressed and changing his hair to black, Scorpius stumbled out of Gryffindor tower with Albus. Once they reached the Great Hall, they saw Rose already sitting with a bowl of cereal.

"There you are! Professor Longbottom was looking for you. He's got our timetables."

"Rose, Neville's not here."

"Actually I am." Neville – Professor Longbottom – appeared behind James and Scorpius. "But it's OK. As long as you call me Professor Longbottom when I'm teaching, I'm still Neville otherwise."

"Wait. You guys know Professor Longbottom?" Scorpius was surprised.

"Of course we do, he's one of our parents' best friends."

"Yeah, he's my kid sister's godfather."

"So you must be Scorpius." Neville said in his direction.

"Yes sir."

"I have to admit, I was surprised when you got put into Gryffindor. I knew your dad at school."

"I can imagine you don't have many nice things to say about him." Scorpius said despondently.

"The past is the past." Neville smiled and shrugged the statement off. "What matters is that here are your timetables. I will see you this afternoon."

Scorpius took a look at his timetable. "Potions first with Professor Nott. That should be interesting. Dad and Nott are old mates."

"What's he like?"

"Pretty boring, actually. I've seen him before but hardly ever spoken to him. Not that I really speak to many of Dad's old mates. They either barely tolerate me or openly despise me." Scorpius was about to say more before he noticed James and his crew of third years arriving at the table.

"Look, I have to go. I'll see you guys in the dungeon."

"Wait, where do you have to go?"

"Um…" before Scorpius could say anything more, James and his crew joined them.

"Albus, Rose. Scumpius." Scorpius decided not to say anything.

"Is that the Malfoy boy?" one of James' mates asked. He was the biggest of the group, with a barrel chest and wide shoulders.

"That's what that is, McLaggen." James spoke in a tone as if he was discussing the shit on his shoe.

"Listen, James. Stop being such a fucking prick. Or I'll let Uncle Harry know."

"Dad'll just be pleased I'm making sure slime like this can't kill you both. What're you doing, hanging out with him anyway?"

Before anyone could respond, the bell for first period rang.

"I'm watching you, Malfoy." James made the sign with his fingers. Scorpius ignored it.

"What's his problem?" Rose huffed.

"Ah, who cares. You know what James is like – he's just being overprotective."

Even though both Rose and Scorpius could come up with several retorts to this, they ignored it and headed for the Potions dungeon.

"What's the way?" Scorpius asked.

"Don't worry, we got this." Albus pulled out an old piece of parchment.

"Old parchment? What good's that? No one even uses that stuff anymore since we moved to pens and paper."

"Wait." Rose inhaled. "Albus, is that the Marauders Map?"

"Yeah. James lent it to me for this week so I could get used to the castle." Albus pulled out his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He then tapped the parchment. To Scorpius' amazement, the old parchment came alive.

It looked like a map. With hundreds of little dots all over it, each with a name overhead.

"Yeah, it's a map. My grandpa and his mates created it when they were at Hogwarts. Then somehow our Uncle George and his brother got hold of it, and they gave it to Dad when he was in school. James stole it off Dad a couple years ago before he went to Hogwarts."

"Cool." Scorpius was awed.

"Anyway, it looks like we have to head to the Southwest corner within five minutes. We gotta run." And the three took off in a rush, however, were still late to class.

"Names?" Professor Nott drawled out as he saw the three come in as he was speaking.

"Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy."

"That will be fifteen points from Gryffindor," Professor Nott said as he waved his wand.

"Where was I? Before being interrupted? Oh yes. As I mentioned, you are here to study Potions, not to play. Unfortunately every year at least one person in each class ignores that rule and pays for it. Make sure that isn't you," he practically spat out. "I do not tolerate frivolity, childish behaviour or stupidity. I set high standards for my classes and I expect them to be met." His voice then took on a calmer tone. "However, if you put in the effort required, you will succeed as a potioneer."

The rest of the class went in a similar matter, with Professor Nott speaking to the class and them occasionally answering his questions. Rose did, however, occasionally spot him glowering at Albus and Scorpius. Eventually the final bell rang.

"Your homework for the next lesson will be to learn how to make Essence of Sparkle. We will be making it next class," he paused, "without your books. Class dismissed." Chairs scraped as the crowd left – Al, Rose and Scorpius attempted to be the first out.

"What's next?"

"Double Transfiguration with the Slytherins in half an hour."

"Good. Listen guys, I have to go send an owl to my parents. I'll meet you at Transfiguration." Scorpius separated himself from Albus and Rose and ran to Gryffindor Tower, where he found a pad and paper.

"How do I put this?" he thought to himself. While his dad had never said so explicitly, he knew he was expected to be a Slytherin like every other Malfoy for generations had been. Finally, he decided to just write what came.

"_Hi Mum and Dad, how are you?_

_Hogwarts is OK so far. I've been to Potions with Mr Nott, and even though he took some points off me for being late it was OK._

_Anyway, when I was sorted yesterday the Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor. I was as surprised as everyone else. Tell Grandpa Lucius that I'm sorry I didn't get into Slytherin. I hope you don't mind._

_Otherwise, everything is OK here. I'm making friends and having fun._

_Love,_

_Scorpius."_

Scorpius took his letter to the Owlery, where Kurt was waiting faithfully for him.

"Take this home, OK? And please try and be quick." He stroked the owl once before leaving for Transfiguration, not knowing the way and realising he would once again be late.


	4. Boys Don't Cry

Rose noticed Scorpius staring at the ceiling of the Great Hall at breakfast on Friday. "What's up, Scorpius? You look awfully nervous."

"Oh, nothing. Just waiting for my parents to write."

At that moment, the owls came in. Scorpius noticed that Kurt was among them and he immediately swooped down and dropped two letters off on his lap.

"Thanks mate."

"Is that your owl? He's so handsome."

"Yeah. Dad got him for me as a birthday gift."

"Wish my dad would give me my own owl, but noooo. I have to share Cletus with James." Albus remarked over a bowl of cereal.

"What kind of a name is Cletus?"

"James got it from a Muggle TV show he watched when we went to visit our Uncle D. He thought it sounded funny."

By now Scorpius had looked at the two letters, one from each of his parents. He also noticed that his dad had written on his letter "Read This In Private," and he guessed that Dad had put a Secret Ink Charm on it before sending it away. So he decided to open his Mum's letter first.

"_Hi Sweetie!_

_Good to hear you are settling in and having fun. You must let us know how things are going._

_I noticed you left your favourite shirt at home. Do you want me to send it with Kurt or one of the house owls?_

_Don't be too upset with anything your dad or grandad say about you being in Gryffindor. I am proud of you for being able to make your own decisions. My grandfather was a Gryffindor and he was one of the best men I ever knew._

_Love,_

_Mum."_

Scorpius hadn't expected much else from his mum, but he had an idea as to what his dad might have to say.

"Um, guys…my dad says he wants me to read his letter in private." As soon as the words came out of his mouth, his first reaction was Fuck! Why'd I say that?

"Sure. We'll see you in Charms."

"Wait. Can I borrow the map?"

"Sure. Here you go." Scorpius took the old piece of parchment from Albus' hands and set off towards Gryffindor Tower.

On his way up the stairs, however, he missed one of the many trick steps and sunk into the bottom.

"Shit." Not much else to say at the time…

"Need some help, Malfoy?" Scorpius looked up. It was Mr…no, Professor Nott.

"Um, yes…sir."

Nott stuck out his hand. "Grab it, and be quick. I would like to talk to you."

"Uh, sir…I have Charms in half an hour…"

"I will speak to Professor Flitwick. Come on."

Scorpius was not keen on speaking with Nott, but his legs were beginning to hurt. He grabbed Nott's hand and the lanky Potions master pulled him up.

"Come on," ordered Nott curtly. Scorpius followed the man to an empty classroom. Nott waved his wand and made two chairs come to the front of the class.

"Sit." Not knowing what else to do, Scorpius sat.

"So. How's school been?" His tone had changed, Scorpius noticed – it was no longer curt, but almost friendly.

"Oh…um, alright, I guess, yeah. Lot of work though."

"Yes, I would hope so. What's that you have there?"

"Um…letter from Dad."

"Really?" Nott's expression then changed to one of surprise. "Well then…have there been any problems in Gryffindor?"

"None yet, sir." Scorpius didn't even consider telling Nott about James.

"I am friendly with Professor Longbottom, you know. I can inform him if there is anything…"

"There's nothing wrong, sir. Gryffindor's great." Scorpius blurted out hurriedly. He was worried that Nott might get angry, but his expression hardly changed.

"I see, I see. I notice that you are friendly with young Albus Potter and Rose Weasley. But then there is James Potter…quite a troublemaker, that one. And a bully as well. Are you sure he hasn't troubled you?"

"No sir."

Nott sighed. "Very well, Mr Malfoy. You may go. I see that you have already missed the start of Charms, so I will tell Professor Flitwick that I had you running an errand. Go and read your father's letter, and be sure to consider it carefully."

Scorpius was only too happy to leave. He pushed the chair in, exited the classroom and then ran to his dorm room to open his father's letter.

"_Dear Scorpius,_

_I must admit, I was not particularly surprised that you did not get into Slytherin. Ever since you were a small child, I have noticed how you took much more after your mother than you did after me. So do not worry. I am not sad or disappointed that you did not become a Slytherin. You are my son and a Malfoy, and I am proud of you and love you either way. Your grandfather is quite disappointed, but he will come around eventually. Grandma sends her love as well and says that as long as you are happy, that is what matters._

_I am, however, worried about you being in Gryffindor, although I will not claim I did not see it coming for a number of reasons. _

_I speak to Professor Nott frequently. When you got into Gryffindor, I received an owl from him the next day with the news before your owl arrived. I believe that you are in the same house as both Harry Potter's sons and Ron Weasley's daughter, who I believe is also in your year with the younger Potter son._

_This is not the time or place to discuss my history or relationship with Harry Potter. When you come home for Christmas, we will talk then._

_In the meantime, I want you to be careful. I do not want you to believe that either of the Potter boys or the Weasley girl are bad, but I don't know what they are capable of or what they know. Keep a low profile, no foolish Metamorphosing, no silly behaviour. Stay out of trouble. Professor Nott reported that you were late for class – do not make this a habit. _

_Also, I want you to keep a distance from the Potters and Miss Weasley. As I said earlier, I do not know what they might do to you, but James Potter is a third year student and a particularly bright one according to what I've heard. As intelligent as you are, your magical skill will not be up to his and as your father, I don't want you to get hurt or get in trouble._

_When I was your age, I desired trouble and danger. I wanted action. But that led me to make the worst decision of my life and one that your mother, grandparents and I are still paying for today. I don't want you to ever be in such a situation._

_Take care and owl back soon._

_Love,_

_Dad."_

Scorpius read the letter a second time. "Wonder what Dad's gonna say when he finds out that Albus is my only mate here." He laughed silently at the irony.

"Guess I better get to History of Magic. Why couldn't Nott have pulled me out of there?" He grabbed his bag. At least this time he wasn't going to be late.


	5. Broken Wings

"I'm telling you guys, I don't want to."

"Relax Mikey. Flying's awesome."

"Yeah, remember that time we nicked James and Louis' brooms and went around the Burrow?

"Haha, yeah."

Throughout this conversation, Scorpius stayed silent. By now, Albus and Rose were used to this aspect of his personality. Rose had chalked it down to his authoritarian parents who didn't encourage him speaking out of turn, but Scorpius said that wasn't the case. He just wasn't big on chit chat.

"What about you, Scorpius? Have you flown before?"

"Um…yeah. Couple of times."

Scorpius had in fact flown many times. And he knew he was quite good at it. His dad had taught him to fly when he was very young, and since then he had realised that nothing could compare to the joy of being airborne. He had missed that pleasure and was glad to be getting a chance to fly again.

Finally they arrived at the Quidditch pitch, where Coach Wood had lain out a row of brooms.

"You must be Albus Potter. You look just like your old man." Coach walked forward and shook Albus' hand.

"Thanks. I get that a lot."

"I played Quidditch with your dad, you know. He's still the youngest person to ever make a house team at school. It's because of him that I made "

"Did you play with my mum?"

"No, actually. Your mum only joined the Quidditch team after I left. I played against her a few times in the pros though. Tough little thing she was. Good player, too. You've got good genes, young Potter."

By now the rest of the class had tailed in.

"Good afternoon, Gryffindors. I am Coach Wood, and I will be teaching you to fly. Let me first ask, who has flown before?" About half the class, including Albus, Rose and Scorpius, rose their hands.

"Okay, I want everyone who has flown before to pair up with someone who hasn't."

The class turned out to be quite boring for all the experienced fliers.

"Nothing like what Dad said his first flying lesson was."

"Alright class, that's it for today. I'll see you again in two weeks, but can I ask all those who are considering trying out for the Quidditch team to stay behind."

Scorpius got up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, I'm not planning to play Quidditch…"

"Oh, come on! At least try out."

Not wanting to mention that his reason for avoiding Quidditch was so that he wouldn't have to be on a team with James, Scorpius stayed behind. Maybe he'd at least get a chance to do some more flying.

"As I expected." The only three remaining were Albus, Scorpius and Rose. "Good on you three. But while I have opened trials to first years, they can only be considered for a team if I give the House Captains permission to consider them. And for me to consider you, I shall give you a trial first."

Albus looked worried.

"Don't worry, it's nothing complex. Just fly around the Quidditch pitch once. If you can make it back around before the timer runs out, I'll let Brandi know she has to consider you. But no first years from any other houses have managed it yet. Are you ready?" All three nodded.

"OK, mount your brooms." The command was obeyed.

"Ready, set…GO!"

Scorpius took off like a rocket. He knew this feeling – it all was coming back. The utter sense of freedom, the passion, the wind in his hair…how he had missed it. And he was going fast. Very fast. Faster than he ever had. He realised that he was ahead of both Albus and Rose, but he didn't care. All he cared about was flying again. He rounded the final turn and landed well ahead of both Al and Rose, as Professor Wood ran up to shake his hand.

"Son, that was terrific! I've never seen a first year who can fly like you can. What's your name?"

"Scorpius Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Wood recoiled for a second. "Are you Draco Malfoy's son?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Oh, no, no. I'm just surprised you're in Gryffindor – nobody told me and I'd've assumed you were a SLytherin."

"Like everyone else." Scorpius cracked a smile.

"Yes, yes. Anyway, I played against your Dad a couple of times as well. Beat him, too. But that's not a story for now."

By now, Albus and Rose had landed and ran up to Professor Wood."

"Congratulations Albus, you made the time! I'm sorry Rose, but you didn't quite make it."

"That's OK." Rose smiled and Scorpius was in the best place to see it. He liked Rose's smile. And it looked especially nice with the sunset and the wind as a backdrop.

"Congratulations Albus, Scorpius. I will see you all later." And with that, Professor Wood took the brooms and headed up to the castle.

"Scorpius, that was amazing!"

"Yeah, you never told us you could fly like that." Albus said slightly jealously.

Scorpius himself just shrugged. "Dad's always said I'm a natural flier. I guess he was right." The three started the long walk up to the castle.

"Tryouts are next week. You have to trial!"

"Yeah, we need a Seeker. You'd be perfect!"

"Ah, I dunno guys. Didn't James say he wanted to be Seeker?"

"Nah, that's just James. He actually liked Beating the best, he just had to be a Chaser last year."

"But what about you? I thought you wanted to be Seeker."

"Meh, I'm happy being Chaser if it means we get you on the team."

Scorpius realised that maybe this was his chance to prove to James that he wasn't his Dad. "All right."

"You'll try out?"

"Yeah, yeah. Dad's gonna flip though."

"Why?

"Being in Gryffindor is one thing. Winning them Quidditch Cups is another." And with that, Scorpius turned his black hair into a lion's mane and gave himself lionesque features.

"Nice."

"It's hella uncomfortable though."

"I thought Metamorphosing was purely mental?"

"Yeah, but big transformations like this hurt when you're younger."

"True. Remember when Teddy used to tell us that he would wake up as a little kid because he would make his face grey in his sleep?"

"Then we found out it was because he would dream of his dad."

At this point, Rose knew the conversation was heading to an uncomfortable place. "Do you have a broom to trial on, Scorpius?"

"Nah, Dad wouldn't give me one. Says I need to prove myself first."

"You can borrow mine. It's my Dad's old Nimbus 2010, so it's not that new but it gets the job done."

"Thanks. I think Dad used to have one of those."

"Mum still gets free brooms from her days when she endorsed Comets. James got a Four Hundred this year, so I get his old Three Sixty."

"Didn't Uncle Harry use to have a Firebolt?"

"Yeah, he lost it in the war. After that I don't think he ever bought another racing broom, he just started using Mum's old ones." By now, they had made it up to the castle.

"Dinner, then?"

"I'll join you guys later. I'll just send Dad an owl."

"Okay, see you there." Scorpius had actually spotted James and his gargoyle buddies McLaggen and Finnigan, so he decided to keep a low profile until he could escape their notice.

"I wonder if my dad ever hid like this." He smiled to himself as he unwound his headset and started the next song before walking into the Great Hall.


	6. Butterfly

Chapter 6: Butterfly.

"Fuck, that's a load of bullshit." Albus grunted as they exited Charms.

"I'll say. Four pages in two days? What does Professor Goldstein think we are, machines?" Michael echoed Al's concerns.

"Plus, me and Scorpius have Quidditch trials tonight."

"What position are you trying out for?"

"I'll probably try for Seeker and Chaser. I like both pretty equally and have zero chance of either."

"You have a fair shot." Scorpius clapped him on the back.

"Like hell I do. There's no way I can match you in speed or agility in the air, so you got Seeker locked up. And Dexy, that third year girl, is trying out for Chaser and she's pretty good from what I've heard."

"Maybe I'll try for Beater then." Scorpius joked. "Come on mate, don't be down on yourself. That's my job."

"Easy for you to say, Twisted Sister."

"Ah, I see you noticed the new hairstyle?" Scorpius pretended to fluff his long, hair that looked like had dumped a bucket of hairspray on it.

"Yeah, and you look fucking ridiculous."

"Don't you mean…fabulous?" This time he actually did toss his hair.

"Yeah, and very special."

"Thanks mate…hey, hang on!" Albus started laughing.

"Come on, stop clowning."

"And you stop posing."

"Whatever. We better get to the Quidditch pitch."

Eventually the two made their way down to see the rest of the trialists. Albus made his way over to James, but Scorpius stayed in the crowd.

"Mostly a bunch of no-hopers who've all tried and failed before," James mumbled as he saw Albus coming up to him. "Hey, little bro."

"What're you trying for?"

"Beater, of course. I thought about Chaser, but young Dexy's pretty good so I'm willing to let her have it. And you?"

"Probably both Seeker and Chaser."

"Well Brandi told me that unless she underperforms in the trial she's going to make Dexy Chaser, because she missed out last year by just a little bit and has worked real hard since. But you should have a fair shot at Seeker." James then turned away to scan the crowd before spotting Scorpius.

"Wait a minute. Is that Scumboy?"

"What's your problem, James?"

"Well, if he's anything like his old man, which he is, he's probably shit at Quidditch as well. What position is he trying out for, anyway?"

"He said he wants to be Seeker."

"Well, you can kick his arse any day." James smiled.

"All right, can I have everyone's attention?" Brandi shouted. The group eventually stopped chattering amongst themselves to look at her. She was a tall, attractive sixth year of mixed race with long, bare legs (accentuated by her choice of shorts as training gear) and a curvy figure. Albus couldn't help but feel a little jealous of James before reminding himself that they had only kissed once due to the twin influences of smuggled Firewhiskey and a Quidditch Cup victory.

"Dude. Brandi is hot." Scorpius elbowed Albus in the ribs.

"Yeah. James says she's a total hard-arse though."

"Your attention, please!" The boys immediately stopped sniggering and turned to face their Captain.

"Right, as I was saying, most of you probably know who I am. For those who don't, I'm Brandi Thomas, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and Keeper. I was appointed to this position just this year, and I would really like to mark my first year as Captain by defending the Cup we won last year.

That is why I have called a full scale trial this evening. I am opening every position, including even my own, up for trial. Why? Because I believe that we need to have the best possible team, plain and simple, and I believe that there are plenty of you who may have just missed out in prior years but who have worked hard and improved to the point where you might yet surpass the old team members – yes, including you, James Potter." All eyes turned to a sniggering James.

"Right, that's enough introductions. Is there anyone else who wants to try out for Keeper?"

James stepped forward.

"Anyone who _seriously_ wants to try out?" No one else volunteered. "Good. And James, if you fuck around much more I'm not going to pick you for anything, full stop. We're on a tight schedule here."

"Yes, Mistress."

"Okay, I'm holding Chaser trials first. How many Chasers do I have?"

About three quarters of the crowd, including James' friend and former Chaser Finnigan and Albus' fifth year cousin Roxanne, who herself had been a Gryffindor Chaser before deciding to take a step back to focus on OWLs, much to the chagrin of her father.

"Hey." Albus smiled noticing her.

"Hi Albus! So you're trying out?"

"Yeah. Don't think I have much chance though."

"Oh, you've got a decent chance. You're almost as good a flier as James is."

"OK, mount your brooms and hover at ring level," Brandi ordered the group to do. Immediately it was obvious that most of the trialists were incapable of this, with only ten actually making it up.

"This makes the job simpler. Each of you get three free shots at me. I will go somewhat easy, but if you can't sink at least one, I'm going to have to cut you." She smiled. "I won't be happy about it though."

With Finnigan and Roxanne making all three of their shots, the pressure mounted on Albus as he lined up his first shot at Brandi. However, it was a disaster – he attempted to fake left and go right, however only ended up losing control and missing the far right hoop by at least three feet.

"That's OK, just nerves. Try again."

Albus' second shot was much better, however Brandi managed to block it. Deciding to go for broke, Al settled on attempting the fake again. This time he was more accurate and it beat Brandi, however, the Quaffle skimmed the hoop ring and missed.  
"I'm sorry, Albus. Come back and try again next year." Brandi smiled at him. "Look at it this way, you've got a year to perfect that fake. And I'm certainly keeping an eye on you."

Albus floated to the ground where he was met by James.

"That's OK, little bro. These things happen. And you're a better Seeker anyway." Albus decided not to tell James that Scorpius was a far better Seeker than he was.

After a short flight to test their ball handling skills, the Chasers were named as Finnigan, Roxanne and Dexy who all made the team with ease.

"Okay, it's going to get dark so I'm going to do the Seeker trial now. Who here wants to try out for Seeker?"

Albus, Scorpius and a nervous looking second year girl stepped forward.

"Alright, let's make this quick. I will release two Golden Snitches now. The first two to return them to me will make the second round. Ready?"

All three nodded. "Okay then, I'm releasing the Snitches." Brandi opened the box, and two small Golden Snitches flew out.

"Ready, set, GO!" Once again, Albus and Scorpius took off together, however Albus decided to scan from a lower height while Scorpius decided to climb as high as he could. No sign of the Snitch yet. He noticed below that the girl appeared to be tailing Albus rather than hunting herself, and that drew a smile. One of the first things Scorpius had learned from his Dad about Seeking was to never mark an opposition Seeker and follow their moves but to search for the Snitch on his own. Scorpius could hear cheers from down below – had Al returned a Snitch? Wait, no time for that…he spotted a small speck of gold. Is that…yes, that was the Snitch. Wasting to time, Scorpius shot in the direction of the little golden object. Closer, closer…just a little way to go…yes! Scorpius felt his fingers close upon the Snitch as he circled the pitch and landed.

"You got it?" Brandi asked."

"Yeah. Good."

Within a few minutes, the second Snitch had been caught – in a tight battle, Albus had snatched it away from the girl to make the second round.

"Good job boys. Go sit aside for a while – once we finish the Beater trials I'll call you back."

However, the Beater trials were a formality – James Potter and Grady MacMillan breezed through their competition with ease.

"All right, here's the final part of the Seeker trial. You boys both showed me you can fly, however being the Seeker is more than just flying. Therefore, we're going to play a little scrimmage match. You two will be opposing each other and the team as it stands will be playing. All the balls will be released. The Chasers will be playing their own game, but you each get a Beater. Just to make things more difficult for you, Albus, " she smiled, " I'm giving you Grady. Scorpius, you get James." Scorpius' heart sunk. James was going to do all he could to make this more difficult for him.

"Is everybody ready?"

All seven nodded.

"Good. Releasing the balls…now. Play fair!"

Scorpius took off. Realising James wasn't going to do him any favours, he decided to once again head for higher ground as a Bludger sped past him, shaking his nerves but not endangering his safety.

"Where's that Snitch…where's that Snitch…" Scorpius thought to himself. Suddenly he saw Albus speeding in the opposite direction. While Scorpius was smart enough to know not to tail an opposing Seeker, travelling at the speed Albus was could only mean one thing. Scorpius also took off in the same direction. Drawing closer, he spotted the Snitch just hovering near Finnigan's foot. Taking things up a notch, Scorpius caught up to Albus. The two were neck and neck, however, Scorpius noticed the strain on Al's face. He realised at that moment he was going to win. Summoning all the speed he could, Scorpius pulled away from Albus and grabbed the Snitch.

"YES!" he cried out. It was more a cry of relief than joy. In truth, Scorpius had no great desire to be on the Gryffindor team – he realised that no matter what he did, in James' eyes he would always be Scorpius Malfoy. And nothing would change that. Still, he couldn't help but feel a little proud of himself as he landed on the ground.

"Well done mate." Albus landed next to him. "As soon as I saw you, I knew you had it. I was struggling to keep that pace but you looked like you were cruising."

Scorpius just smiled as Brandi rushed up to him and gave him a hug.

"That was brilliant, kid! Can you do that every game?"

"I think so."

"Well, we'll just have to see, won't we? Ladies and gentlemen, Scorpius Malfoy is Gryffindor's new Seeker!" she shouted as she thrusted his arm into the air like a victorious boxer.

"WHAT?" James shouted as he stumbled forward. "Brandi, come on! You can't be serious!"

"I'm sorry, were we watching different matches? Because the one I saw featured Scorpius here catching the Snitch and winning the trial."

"Yes, but…"

"But what, James? He beat your brother fair and square."

"Fuck Albus! This isn't about him. How could you pick that scum to be on a Gryffindor team?" Scorpius noticed the tone in which James said "Gryffindor". Almost as if the word itself had some kind of grand association. He realised who he had heard using a similar tone – his grandpa. When discussing not only the Malfoys, but Slytherin House. And…pure-bloods. And pure-blood supremacy.

"James, when you're the Captain, you can indulge in whatever petty grudges you want when picking a team. But this is my side and I pick on merit. Scorpius is our Seeker and that's _final._" She was practically screaming at him. Albus could see why James said she was a total hard-arse.

"Fine, well, you know what? I quit!" James stalked off.

"Well, uh, if James quits, we quit too." McLaggan and Finnegan followed their friend. Brandi, Scorpius and Albus looked shocked.

"Um. Brandi, you know, I'd be happy to let Al be Seeker if it's going to be a problem…"

"Oh no, you're not quitting." Brandi glared at him.

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault. James Potter is a complete prick sometimes – sorry to say that about your brother, Al, but I'm sure you know it – but he'll come around. It's high time he learned that this team doesn't belong to him." And she gathered up her clipboard and broom and departed the pitch.

"Wow. Drama."

"Ah, this is normal with James. He can act a little spoilt at times, but he's a good guy really. He'll come around and accept you soon enough."

But Scorpius wasn't listening. He knew that James would never accept him as anything other than scum, but moreso he was feeling guilty. He had a bad feeling that he had sunk the Gryffindor Quidditch team and was going to be highly unpopular for it. Up to this point he had managed to escape much abuse for his name from anyone other than James, but he feared that this would soon change.

Later that night, as he lay in bed, Scorpius considered his options before he had a brainwave.

"Of course," he said to himself. "I'm going to write to Al's dad."


	7. Sugar, We're Going Down

Chapter 7: Sugar, We're Going Down.

"Morning, sweetie." Harry Potter smiled as he saw his wife wander into the kitchen. "How're you feeling?"

"OK.

"And how's Baby?" Harry smiled as he gazed at Ginny's pregnant tummy.

"Oh, Baby's doing great. At least she didn't keep me up all night like yesterday. I swear to God, Harry, this is the last kid we're gonna have unless you want to carry the next one."

"I would if I could."

"I tell you Harry, I don't know how my mum managed seven. And I'm sure none of us – well, maybe Fred and George – were this crazy in utero."

"At least we know she's a girl." Harry smiled. "How are we going to name her?"

"Same as with James, Al and Lily. You pick one name, I pick the other."

They smiled at each other. However, before they could say anything else a small group of owls started knocking on the window. Among the owls was Scorpius' little morepork, Kurt, but Harry didn't recognise him.

"Ginny, have you seen that owl before? It's not a Ministry owl and I haven't seen it."

"Maybe it's just some well-wishers." Ginny smiled. The owls left the mail on the porch as she fed them Owl Treats. Harry picked up the mail.

"Anything interesting?"

"Just Ministry stuff, bills…hey, wait a minute." Harry noticed a small envelope. On the front "Mr Harry Potter" was written in small, neat letters. With care, Harry opened the letter.

"_Dear Mr Potter,_

_My name is Scorpius Malfoy. I am a first year Griffindor student and a friend of your son Albus._

_I believe you knew my father at school. He has mentioned you before, but will never tell me anything else. I am aware of the stories of the Second War and believe that you duelled my father and he lost – is this true?_

_I am, however, writing to you for a different reason. While Albus and I are friends, I have been constantly bullied by your other son, James, ever since the train. He believes that I am unworthy of being a Gryffindor because of my name and who my dad was. I am writing to you because I would like to know about being a true Gryffindor. Obviously I can't ask my dad and you epitomise everything that Gryffindor stands for, so I thought you would be the best person to ask._

_Thank you._

_Regards,_

_Scorpius Malfoy."_

"That's a nice letter." Ginny said as she read over Harry's shoulder.

"I can't get over it, though. Draco's son is in Gryffindor?"

"Well, a lot has happened since the war. Maybe he's raised Scorpius differently to how he was raised."

"Still…"

"Anyway, you can't agree with what James is doing."

"Of course I don't. I tell you, sometimes James' behaviour really worries me."

"He's like Fred and George were as kids, put together."

"Not just that." Harry sighed. "James has no idea about what being a true Gryffindor really is. You remember I told you about the time I saw Professor Snape's memory in the Pensieve during our Occlumency class?"

"Yeah, and you told me that your dad and Sirius were bullying Snape."

"Exactly. That's the sort of thing James is doing. And Dad and Sirius were forced to grow up because of the war. I hope something like that never has to happen to James, but still…" Harry's eyes took on a faraway look.

"You're thinking of Draco in school, aren't you?"

"Damn, woman, stop using Legilimency on me. You know I can't handle it."

"I'm your wife, Harry. I can read your thoughts without magic."

"But that's exactly how James is behaving. Those friends of his – Grady McLaggen and Seamus' son – they walk around, the three of them, like Draco, Crabbe and Goyle used to."

"Do you want me to talk to James?"

"No, I'll write to him. But first I want to write back to Scorpius." Harry waved his wand and Summoned a writing pad and a pen.

"_Dear Scorpius,  
Thank you for writing to me.  
Albus has already mentioned you in letters. I must admit that I was surprised to hear that you were in Gryffindor, but that is a reflection on you as a person and nothing on your father._

_There is no set of rules or tasks that say "you are a true Gryffindor." As the sorting hat said to my class when we were sorted, "bravery of heart" is all that matters. And I can imagine that, with the pressure you would face in Gryffindor, you are definitely brave enough to belong. What your surname is, who your father is is irrelevant._

_I am not at all happy with James bullying you. I will write to him as soon as possible._

_As for the war, your father is the best person to talk to for that. I will tell you though that any story anyone tells you about us having a grand battle to the death is false.  
Good luck.  
Harry Potter."_

Harry gave the letter to Kurt. "Get this to your master, OK?" He patted the owl and sent him away.

"There's one more person I have to write to."

Ginny looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's time. Nineteen years is more than enough."

"Alright, Harry."

"It's for our kids." Harry grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote a very short letter.

"_We need to talk. Harry Potter."_

Meanwhile, life was not going much easier for Scorpius. James, Grady and Finnigan were still refusing to return to the team "as long as that little piece of shit Malfoy is there" and despite offering again to Brandi once again to step down in favour of Albus, but she and Al had categorically told him no.

"Scorpius, frankly I'm tired of dealing with James Potter. He has to learn who's really in charge here." But with the first game against last year's runners-up Hufflepuff drawing close, Brandi was forced to hold another round of Beater tryouts.

"I'm telling you guys, I don't want to."

"Come on Mikey. You're a good flier." After his initial hesitations, Michael had gotten the hang of flying very quickly in their first lesson. While he was still no match for Scorpius or Albus, he was able to hold his own against Rose and most of their class.

"Yeah, but I'm not good enough to play Quidditch."

"What's this I hear about Quidditch?" Brandi had just arrived behind Albus.

"Oh, we're just trying to convince Mikey to try out for Beater."

"So you're Michael?"

Michael was tongue-tied in Brandi's presence.

"Mikey, she's a human being, you know. You can talk to her."

"Y-yes," he stammered.

"Coach Wood told me that you have a lot of potential as a flier. And with your frame, you'd make a great Beater. You should try out!"

Mikey's cheeks turned a very bright shade of magenta.

"Anyway, the reason I came here was because I talked to James again this morning, and he and his mates are still not budging so I'm planning for the Hufflepuff game that we're going to be a Chaser short. I'm going to have to get that fourth year, Martins, to start the game, but Albus could you be a reserve?"

"Sure."

"OK, the whole team trains tonight after Beater trials. Except for James, Grady and Finnigan." And with that, she left.

"What the fuck, guys?" Mikey whined.

"Hey, she said nice things about you. Better than what happened when the guy who lives next door to us hit on our cousin."

"What happened?" Scorpius was always keen to hear tales of Al and Rose's family. Being an only child with only three cousins, the idea of such a big family was alien to him and as such, he loved hearing about what they got up to.

"Well…"

"Albus, let me tell the story." Rose interjected. "Our next door neighbours are Muggles, but they know about our magic."

"Yeah, after you tried to pick up Wes…"

"Shut up. Anyway, one day when we had a big family party during summer at ours, the guy next door…"

"Who you had a crush on…"

"Al, if you say another word I will brain you." Rose hissed. "Anyway, he showed up and he discovered Firewhisky. Then he started flirting with our cousin Dominique. She threw a drink in his face and told him to get fucked."

"Dom's a bitch, though." James had once again showed up.

"Move over Malfoy, I want to talk to my little bro and cousin."

"But I was…" James pulled out his wand.

"Your Dark Magic doesn't mean shit to me."

"I wish I did know Dark Magic. You'd be dead by now."

"Fuck off if you don't want your ears cut off."

"OK, you know what? That's it. We're gonna duel." Scorpius was fed up of this. Even if James was to massacre him, at least he wanted to show him he wasn't gonna sit back and be passive-aggressive any more.

James looked shocked for a second, but eventually returned to his self satisfied smirk. "Sure. By the lake midnight?"

"Whatever you say, Potter."

"Good. Albus, you're the witness. Make sure that you get Scumboy here to the lake at midnight."

"James, I don't think…"

"He asked for it. I will talk to you later." And James and his crew left.

"Scorpius, what the hell are you doing? James could kill you!" Rose was frantic.

"Yeah mate, I mean you're better at DADA than me, but James is pretty much a pro compared to us."

"Guys, I have to do this." Scorpius sounded determined. "I'm fucking sick of James' shit. I can't help who my father is, but I am not my dad. And I want to prove that to him. He's not gonna kill me even if he gets the chance." Scorpius turned to Albus. "I wrote to your dad."

"You what?" Albus was shocked.

"I wrote to your dad. And he told me that the only thing that a Gryffindor requires is bravery. I am a Gryffindor. I'm not gonna sit around and let James shit on me."

Albus sighed. "I guess we have to help you."

"Oh no. James is your family. I can't ask for your help…"

"James has been such a twat lately he's not acting like my brother." This time Albus' voice took on a steely determination.

"Mikey and I will help too, right?"

"Uh…right, I guess. But we don't have to fight, do we?"

"Don't be a pussy, Mikey. But no."

"Alright, then."

But before they could prepare, the bell rang and they departed the Great Hall for Potions, Scorpius realising that he still didn't know how to prepare the Black Potion Nott was testing them on that class.

_Sorry about such a shit chapter. The rest will be better – I just struggled with concocting a non-Quidditch related idea and decided to rip off the duel idea from PS and add a load of waffle to it._

_A/N 1: Just if anyone's interested, the morepork is a type of owl that is native to New Zealand. I grew up two hours north of Auckland and was often lulled to sleep by morepork hoots – making Kurt a morepork is my homage, if you will. I don't think you can find them outside NZ or parts of Australia._

_And in case no one figured it out, Kurt is named after my idol, the late Kurt Cobain. _


End file.
